Possession
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Demon!Dean x OFC - Just after Dean wakes up from dying with the MOC. - Written for Mrs. Squirrelchester's Album FanFic Writing Challenge. I chose Sarah McLachlan's "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy"


She sat with Dean's lifeless body for hours, until Sam picked her up and carried her to her room. She was a sobbing mess as he lay her on her bed and sat on the edge.

"I'll figure something out," he said. "I promise."

Then he was gone.

She lay there, unaware of how long, until the tears would no longer come. The door made a soft click, and she waited for more reassuring words from Sam, but the sound of another voice made her stomach drop.

"Molly..."

She sat up and stared with wide eyes.

"Dean?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"We have to go."

"How are you alive? Has Sam seen you?"

"Later, we have to go."

"Dean, wait, we-"

He turned to her, and she saw pitch black eyes. She tried to pull her hand away, but he tugged her into his arms as she yelled for Sam. In the next moment, they were somewhere else. Where? She wasn't sure, but it didn't matter.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion-"

Dean laughed and let her go. He lay down on a nearby bed.

"I'm not possessed, sweetheart, but go ahead and finish if it makes you feel better."

Molly hesitated but finished the exorcism. Not one flinch from Dean.

"Told ya."

Molly saw the door just to her left. Two steps. Maybe three. She bolted toward it, but her feet froze on the second step. She would have fallen over if not for the invisible force that held her upright. She looked back to Dean and saw his hand up in the air, fist clenched.

"I can't let you leave, sweetheart."

"Can't or won't?"

"Okay... won't."

"Why not? What do you want with me?"

Dean kept his fist clenched, but stood from the bed and walked over to her. When he reached her, he released his fist, and she fell forward a little. He caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I want you."

"But, why?" Tears began to fill her eyes. "Just let me go."

"What's the matter, sweetheart? You don't love me anymore?"

"I love Dean."

"I am Dean."

"No, you're not!"

Molly shoved at his chest, and Dean let her go.

"I told you, I'm not possessed. I died with the Mark on me... then the Mark took over. This is me. Take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it. How do I get out?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not by a longshot."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Dean's dead, right? We both agree on that?"

Molly nodded and fought to hold back the tears that filled her vision.

"That means, if I were a demon, possessing his empty vessel, he wouldn't be in here with me, right?"

Molly took a minute to let that sink in.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay. So, then, how would I know about the time we drove up the Oregon coast to Cape Perpetua?"

"I... I don't know."

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't know how we watched the sunset from that little jut of land on the edge of the forest, you leaning back against my chest, my lips on your neck..."

"You can't be Dean."

"Why not?"

"Your eyes... they were..."

Dean's eyes went black again, and Molly took a small step back.

"It's me, sweetheart. New and improved."

"Improved? You call this improved?"

Dean smiled. "You wanna know why I didn't want to see Sammy?"

Molly didn't answer.

"Drama. There's always so much drama between me and him. And you know what? I don't care anymore. When I woke up, I thought of all the things I would have thought of before. My brother, my family and friends all dead, my car... and you know what I realized? I didn't care. All of that gave me so much baggage. Now? Now, I'm free."

He took a couple steps toward Molly and took one of her hands in his, letting it hang between them.

"But when I thought of you... I just remembered that you always made me happy. I mean, sure, we had our arguments, but it was hunting, family... that's what we fought about. When it was just you and me, we were great. When I woke up and thought of you, it was the only ache left in my chest, but it was a good ache. I knew I couldn't leave you behind. I had to take you with me. You won't make me spend forever alone, will you? I'd just spend every day thinking of you. How much I want you."

Molly stared down at the floor.

"You're not possessed?"

"No."

"Then... we can cure you."

An excitement filled her voice, but Dean sighed.

"You're missing the point. I don't wanna be cured. I like how this feels."

Molly stared down at their hands, their fingers laced together.

"How... how _do_ you feel?"

Dean smiled. "Powerful. No pain. All those broken bones that healed wrong, and joints out of socket... they don't hurt. No cares. No worries."

"Aren't you worried I won't stay?"

"It's different."

"How?"

Dean shook his head. "I can't really explain it."

"What about Sam?"

"What about him?"

"He misses you. He'll worry about me disappearing."

"That's his baggage."

"That doesn't sound like the Dean I know."

"I told you... new and improved."

Molly pulled her hand from his and turned to walk away, but Dean grabbed her wrist and drew her into his arms. He kissed her softly. When her hands relaxed against his chest, he moved his arms around her and held her tight. When he pulled away, she stared at him. Tears rimmed her eyes.

"Do you love me, Dean?"

He stared at her for a moment. "You've never asked me that before."

"I never felt like I had to. I always knew you did, even without you telling me. But now? There's nothing. That kiss had no feeling behind it. You don't love me. You just want me... like a possession. Maybe I make you feel less like the thing you've become. Maybe there's still a small part of you that hates what you are now, and you think I'll make you feel normal again. But you don't..." Her voice broke, and the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Send me home."

Dean stepped back. "I'm not coming with you."

She choked back a sob and shook her head. "If this is what you are now... I don't want you to."

Dean lifted his hand and readied to snap his fingers, but at the last moment he pulled Molly to him and kissed her hard. When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he pushed her toward the bed and pinned her down.

Molly felt Dean, the real Dean, behind that kiss. A final sob broke through her lips and made him pull back. He looked down at her and wiped a stray tear from her face.

"If it means having you... I'll let Sammy cure me."


End file.
